


Gavin Reed is Dumb and Gay

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And her Wife Helps, Awkward Flirting, Barista RK900, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Disaster RK900, Goth RK900, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), SO FLUFFY, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Wingman Tina Chen, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Gavin had always said there was nothing in life that could bring him as much joy as coffee.
Relationships: Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 47
Kudos: 204





	1. Thirium 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS AND CAN START PUBLISHING IT!!
> 
> Excuse me, uh... This is the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written and well, enjoy.

Gavin walked into the coffee shop he’d been going to for years now.  _ Back to the Grind _ , was an avant-garde coffee shop and Gavin loved it for the constant change and pushing the envelope. And the fact that he was also very good friends with the owner, but that wasn’t important. 

So, them being one of the first non-medical places to start advocating for a thirium alternative that was environmentally friendly wasn’t a surprise. And after about four months there was a breakthrough and today was the day it hit the shelves. Maybe he  _ should _ have been mad about it, but he’d worked through the main causes of his hatred of androids. He was an improving man. Still an asshole, but improving.

“Hey, Gavin!” The charmed voice of Jasmine, the owner herself, called out, “I didn’t think you’d be in today.”

Gavin sighed as he leaned on the counter, “I don’t have a problem with androids anymore Jaz. I worked all my personal shit about that out already.”

“Amazing," She rolled her eyes and snorted playfully, “the world really can change.”

He nodded, “Ain’t that the truth.”

“You want your usual?”

“Why else would we call it the ‘usual’?”

She smiled, “I’ll have Nines make it just to change things up.”

Gavin perked up at the new name,  _ “...Nines?” _

“Our new hire, he started a few days ago,” She waved at the busier than usual shop, “Figured we’d need the extra hands after the Thirium 2.0 launch.” She turned and leaned through the doorway to the kitchen, “Nines, wanna come up here and meet a regular?”

Gavin didn’t hear the response, but when he saw the man in question and he was sure he was going to have to pick his jaw up off of the floor. 

Nines was well over six foot, piercing blu-ish grey eyes, an undercut with a nest of purposefully messy brown curls on top, more piercings than Gavin could reasonably count quickly, and to top it off a pair of dark purple glasses.

“..vin.  _ Gavin?” _ Jasmine said as he thumbed him in the forehead.

Gavin snorted as he slammed his mouth shut,  _ “Uhh?” _

“You garbage human." She rolled her eyes, "I asked you to tell Nines your usual order. I have to get to other customers.”

Gavin nodded like a bobblehead, “Yes. I can,  _ uh, _ do that.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes and turned to Nines, “He’s stupid, you’ll get used to it.” Then she turned to the next customer.

Nines took an unreasonably big step to the counter and gave a small but still blinding smile, “What can I get for you, Gavin?”

“Yeah, order. Coffee,  _ right.”  _ Gavin was going to die, right then and there, in his favourite coffee shop at the mercy of a gorgeous stranger.  _ Was there a better way to go? _ He gathered up his wits and forced out the order that was burned into even the stupidest part of his brain. “I’ll have a large cold brew with a pump of caramel, a pump of liquid cane sugar, and a dash of salt.”

Nines nodded, “Coming right up.” Then he turned to the machines and Gavin could finally breathe again.

Jasmine had no right hiring someone so goddamn attractive. Gavin already had a hard enough time functioning before caffeine in the morning let alone with mister tall, dark, and handsome making him said cup of coffee.

Quickly Nines had completed the cup and turned to hand it back to the detective. “Here you go, Gavin. Have a wonderful day.”

Gavin took the cup and tried to give the taller man a decent smile in return, “Thanks, you too.” Then he was retreating out of the coffee shop. He barely heard Jasmine’s farewell in his hurry.

He couldn’t believe himself. He’d basically made a fool out of himself and he knew for a fact he’d be seeing Nines again. The butterflies he felt at that fact were not calmed by the perfect first sip of coffee.  _ “Fuck.” _


	2. Name Tags

The next time Gavin got the privilege of running into Nines at the coffee shop it was a week later and in the evening. So, he was actually prepared.

Nines smiled as he looked up at the soft jingle of the detective entering. “Well hello, Gavin.”

Gavin blinked and then tried to return the smile. Today he was in his standard police uniform after filling in for Tina.  _ “Hey…  _ Nines? Was it?”

Nines seemed to roll his eyes as he pointed at a name tag with the name  **Nines** engraved on it. There was also a cute little sticker of the number ‘9’ as well. “Yes, you are correct.”

Gavin blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck, “Ah, name tags. Those are a thing.”

“The usual?” Nines’ smile turned a little cheeky and Gavin was sure he was being teased.

“Yup.”

Nines hummed a bit as he pulled out a large cup. “So, G. Reed?” he said as he pointed at the smaller man’s chest.

Gavin blinked dumbly, _“Wha...?”_ He looked down at his chest and turned even more red. His police uniform had his name on it too. “Oh, phck,” he hissed out and smacked his forehead, “Nameplate, right. I’m a homicide detective over at the DPD.”

Nines hummed, “Ah, a detective then. How do you like it?” The question was casual, but there was a clear interest in his eyes.

Gavin shrugged, “I like it, even if it’s not the nicest, or cleanest, of jobs. But I feel like I make a difference there.”

“That’s good,” Nines mused as he continued to make the cold brew, “I have considered going into investigative work myself. I’m just not completely sure on that yet.”

“Oh?” Gavine perked up, “You’d need to get enrolled and accepted into the academy first. Or if you have a bachelor’s degree do some self-study and sit for the detective exam.”

Nines made an odd face and then shrugged, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Gavin decided he needed to fill more space, “Yeah, and if you do. I’ll see if I can scrounge up my old notes if you’d want them.”

“That’s a very generous offer.” Nines put the final touches on the coffee and wrote something on it this time. “Have a good rest of the night,  _ Detective Reed.” _

Gavin took the cup and noted with a small smile that Nines wrote out  **Detective** **G. Reed** on the cup. “Goodnight to you too, Nines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but that's okay :D  
> Sometimes things happen in short yet important little blips. It's all a part of this lovely puzzle called life.


	3. Extra Sweet

Gavin stumbled into  _ Back to the Grind _ at the odd coffee hour of two in the afternoon. He had a few case files and his laptop tucked under his arm, hoping to get a fresh look at them away from his desk or his house. The shop should be slow enough that no one would bother him or get a look at a file they shouldn’t.

“Hello, Detective Reed,” the low voice of Nines called out. It had been about two months since he’d started working here and the pair had a little routine in place by now.

Gavin stopped and smiled at the handsome man, “Hey Nines. How are you,  _ uh, _ doing today?”

“I’m well,” Nines said in a soft and pleasant tone, “How about you? You look a tad frazzled.”

Gavin let out a long-suffering sigh, “I’m okay. Just a tough case that’s refusing to crack open.”

“Ah,” Nines seemed a bit lost for words. So, he pulled out a large cup, “The usual?”

Gavin nodded, “Can you add an extra pump of sugar for me today?”

“Absolutely,” Nines smirked playfully, "I cannot believe you're going so crazy."

Gavin gasped to himself and blushed. He almost dropped his files.  _ “Uh,  _ I’m gonna be right in that table over there.” He scrambled away from the counter. He really figured after basically seeing Nines every day for weeks now would get him used to how unbelievably handsome the barista was, but apparently not.

Gavin sat down and splayed out his files and opened his laptop. Nines was handsome, that was well established, anyone with eyes could know that. But the more Gavin got to see and know of him the more he realized the man was a complete sweetheart. As a result, he was developing a very inappropriate crush on the six-foot-four barista. 

He then rubbed at his eyes, he was getting too old to be getting crushes like this. He sighed, he was getting too old.  _ Period. _

He chewed his lip as he forced his attention on the case as he shoved thoughts of piercings and a bright smile away. He got to read exactly the same sentence four times before his favourite pastry was placed in front of him gently. A large banana nut muffin was followed by his coffee. 

Gavin looked up inquisitively and then all rational thought left him at seeing the tiny kind smile on Nines face.

“You looked like you needed a pick me up,” Nines looked bashful for a fleeting moment before he continued, “It’s on me.”

Gavin’s mouth fell open uselessly once again. He looked at the treat and away from the blinding beauty that was Nines. “Thank you, this is my favourite.” He didn’t look up, afraid he’d show off his flaming face. But he was sure his ears were red and it was all for nought anyway.

“You’re more than welcome, Detective Reed.”

Gavin very much enjoyed his muffin and extra sweet coffee.


	4. A Good Gay

_ “Phck,”  _ Gavin slurred out as ran into the door divider at the entrance to  _ Back to the Grind. _ He felt downright mortified as a person walked past him with a small snicker.

“Well,  _ Detective. _ You seemed to have missed the briefing on opening doors this morning,” The soft and teasing voice of none other than Nines purred out.

Gavin’s skin chilled and he let an awkward snorting laugh, “I guess so.”

“We’ll just blame it on the lack of caffeine,” Nines mused, “Give me just a second to change and I’ll have your cold brew out.”

Gavin hummed, still embarrassed, but brave enough to look up. Nines was still in his street clothes and if Gavin got cotton mouth about the barista before he was straight up suffocating now. The turtleneck and the classy dark grey peacoat would kill anyone. Add a dark beanie and a pair of fucking royal purple converse and he was basically a murder weapon.

Gavin silently watched as Nines joined Jasmine behind the counter and disappeared into the back.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the detective, “What the hell was that?”

Gavin tried to laugh it off, “I ran into the door.”

“Not that, you do that at least once a month,” Jasmine snorted, “That exchange with Nines.”

Gavin whistled and looked away, “I was just talking to him.”

_ “Sure,”  _ Jasmine shook her head and then leaned in close, “Maybe be a little more subtle in your eye-fucking of him next time then.” Then she was back upright and looked as if she hadn’t said anything at all.

Gavin sputtered as his face flushed. Had he really been so unsubtle? He wasn’t even trying to do that in the first place.  _ Fuck. _

As if on cue, Nines appeared all done up in his barista uniform. Gavin swallowed, he needed to take a few weeks drinking the disgusting station coffee until he could get this ridiculous crush under control. Three months of seeing Nines’ gorgeous face still hadn’t calmed the fresh wave of butterflies he got every damn time he fucking smiled.

Nines leaned over the counter with a small grin, “Considering that you’re off to an interesting start to the morning, want something different to drink?”

Gavin shrugged, “Sounds like you got something in mind. Hit me.”

Nines beamed, “You won’t be disappointed!” his tone was cheery as he pulled out a large cup to start the order.

Gavin took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. 

Jasmine gave him a knowing smirk. 

Station coffee. He was going to force himself to drink that sludge for a week at the very least. He couldn’t do this.  _ God. _ Nines had to know that he had a crush on the man or he was a complete idiot. 

Nines turned back around with a cup of iced coffee and a giant grin, “I hope you enjoy.”

Gavin nodded, not trusting his voice. Then he took a sip and hummed appreciatively. “It’s delicious,” he whispered.

“Of course it is, Detective,” Nines winked.

Gavin could have sworn he felt his heart stop and heat burst across his face. He tried to smile, but he was sure it came out a little crooked. “Huh, thanks. I-I have to go. Have a good gay,” mortification turned his stomach to ice,  **_“Day!_ ** Have a good  _ day!” _ He couldn’t believe himself and he didn’t even wait for a response as he basically high tailed out of there. Maybe Nines had said something but he didn’t stay long enough to learn what it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> The "have a good gay" was an actually typo I made and ran with it. I have made a better mistake.


	5. Station Coffee and Not

Station coffee sucked major  _ ass. _ Like he’d really spoiled himself with homemade or his cold brew from  _ Back to the Grind. _ But he couldn’t bring himself to go back, especially after the disaster of his last interaction with Nines.

“Jaz is worried about you,” the unmistakable voice of his best friend, Tina, called out.

He hid behind his coffee cup and tried not to meet her eyes. 

She let out a dramatic sigh and leaned over the standing table, “Come on. Why are you avoiding my wife?”’

“I’m not avoiding Jaz,” He drew out with a roll of his eyes, still trying to hide behind the coffee cup. It wasn’t a lie and he really hoped Tina would leave it at that.

She clicked her tongue and raised her eyebrow, “Oh? But you’re definitely avoiding the shop. It’s been over two weeks since you’ve been in. Jaz asked me if you got shot again.”

“And I’m sure you told her I was okay.”

“I did,” She nodded, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to figure out the real reason. So spill.”

“No,” Gavin replied coolly, taking another pointed sip of his disgusting station coffee. He really hoped she’d drop it, but he also knew her better than that.

Tina blinked and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “Okay, now you are legally obligated to tell me, I’m getting a warrant.”

Gavin let out one more reluctant groan then he finally broke down. He really did need to get this off his chest ad maybe he could get over it quicker. “Don’t say a fucking word about what I’m gonna tell you.” He pointed at her threateningly.

Tina made a show of raising her right and crossing her heart, “So _ spill.” _

He sighed dramatically then ripped off the metaphorical band-aide. “I have a really big, dumb, gay crush on one of the baristas, Nines-”

_ “What?”  _ Tina gasped completely cutting off anything else he had planned to say.

Gavin blushed a bright red, “I’m trying to wait it out because I don’t want to make him uncomfortable and I really don’t even have a chance with an awesome guy like him. Plus, it’s so creepy to hit on people at work. This isn’t some shitty coffee shop au fanfiction.” He pulled a face.

“Yeah, but  _ Nines?”  _ Tina gaped like a disbelieving fish.

Gavin baulked, “I know, god, he’s so far outside of anyone I’ve taken an interest in before. And I actually like him, Tina. Not like a fleeting, ‘I wanna fuck this guy’ like an actual ‘I wanna take him on a date and court him proper’ kind of thing. And all he does is make me coffee and I’m being so weird about it.”

Tina stared at him a good few seconds and bit her lip, “Damn, you’ve got it  _ bad.” _

_ “Really?” _ Gavin snorted, “I hadn’t noticed.”

Tina let out a soft sigh and then smiled at her best friend, “Want me to ask him what he thinks about you?”

_ “Absolutely not!” _ Gavin felt his eyes widen, “What part of ‘trying to make things  _ not  _ weird’ do you not understand?”

“The fact you have a crush on someone for the first time in  _ years  _ and you’re hiding out here, drinking office sludge.” Tina made a very valid point, which given her quick wit, Gavin shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Tina, I’m not doing it. End of discussion,” He bit out and rubbed at his temples. 

“Fine, but you need to face the shop again before I have to tell Jaz that something is up,” She threatened. 

_ “Fine,” _ He groaned, knowing a fight against Tina meant he was losing one way or another. 

~

Gavin finally got the courage to return to  _ Back to the Grind  _ three days later. He sent a silent prayer up that Nines wasn’t working. He couldn’t deal with that at the moment.

He had no such luck, because as soon as he walked through the door and the little bell jiggled his eyes locked with Nines’ captivating blue-ish grey ones. Eyes that seemed to light up when he noticed it was Gavin at the door. 

Gavin shook his head, him and his wishful thinking. Looks like almost three weeks of avoidance got him absolutely nowhere.

“Gavin,” Nines exclaimed happily, “I haven’t seen you recently. I was beginning to get worried you got hurt on the job.”

Gavin felt his face heat again, “Oh no. I’ve just been... busy.”  _ Smooth. Good one, asshole. _

Nines’ smile fell just a little bit, “I could imagine that life could very hectic for you at times,” he grabbed a large cup, “the usual?”

“Of course, there’s a reason we call it ‘the usual’,” he teased, happily falling back into old banter.

The smile seemed to return to Nines face as he turned over his shoulder to the machines. He pulled out his marker and wrote down something on the cup. Something he hadn’t done in a hot minute and then went on as usual. 

“Here you go, Detective Gavin,” Nines said softly, “I really hope this one is to your liking.”

“They always are Nines. You make the best coffee,” Gavin rushed out, “Well, have a good rest of the day.” Then he was turning on his heel running away. He was sure Nines said something after him but he didn’t listen for it hard enough once again. God, he was such a dick.

It was until he had walked halfway back to the precinct when he noticed the writing neatly scribbled on the side of the cup. 

**31324831787**

**I hope this isn’t too forward,**

**But feel free to send me a text :)**

Gavin swallowed around the rush of feelings that the phone number and little message gave him. “Oh, fuck me,” he groaned as he pulled out his phone and put the number in, but with the full intention of never sending the barista a text.


	6. Texting and it's Payoff

Gavin was starting at the unsent message. It had been a few days since Nines had given him his number and Gavin had kept his word about not sending a text. Which was completely backfiring because now Nines was been distant. Acting like he got a message Gavin never meant to send in the first place. Why was this liking people shit so fucking difficult?

Now, Gavin was feeling exactly like an ass. Here he had been acting like a lovesick puppy around Nines and now that the taller man had shown interest in return Gavin gives him the cold shoulder. God, why was he so  _ bad _ at things like this?

"Send the fucking text, Reed," Tina growled.

Gavin slammed his face down on the standing table, "Chen, listen. I don't know what I'm doing. I know I hurt his feelings with ghosting him... Does this even count as ghosting him? Nevermind. But the point is if I send this text I'm officially taking things outside of strictly professional grounds and that's terrifying. What if he doesn't want to date?" He rambled, any excuse to not focus on his phone.

"Send. The. Fucking. Text.  _ Reed." _

"Fine." Gavin swallowed as he sent out the text. It wasn't anything crazy just a 'hey, this is Gavin and I hope this isn't too forward but would you like to go out on a date with me?' 

"Tina, you know if this goes sour I can't go to the shop anymore right?" Gavin explained as he put his phone face down on the table.

"Seems fair. But I really don't think you have to worry about it, that metalhead has a crush on you for sure. Jasmine says he talks about you all the time."

"He talks about me?" Gavin's eyes widened and he leaned forward in interest. That's impossible, Nines is so amazing and he's just… Gavin.

Tina rolled her eyes, "yeah, dipshit. He does. Apparently, he's got it really bad. He likes your scar and the colour of your eyes." She blinked dramatically to emphasize her point.

Gavin turned as red a summer tomato. "He likes my eyes?" He touched the scar on the bridge of his nose, "he likes my  _ scar?" _

Tina made a gagging noise, "yeah, I pretty much guarantee he'll say 'yes' to the date."

"If you say so." And as if one cue his phone dinged.

~

Nines readily agreed to the date and Gavin was floored.  _ But right now? _ He wished the barista had said no because he felt like he was going to throw up waiting outside the bowling alley they had agreed on. 

Gavin flexed his fingers because they were getting a little sweaty. God, what was he?  _ Thirteen? _ He needs to calm down like five notches before Nines showed up.

"Hello, Gavin. You look striking tonight," Nines greeted smoothly as he appeared 

Gavin jumped and flushed deeply,  _ "Uh! _ Thanks!" He gave his date a startled once over. He had to swallow around his now very dry mouth.

Nines' hair looked a little curlier than normal. His piercings were different and a little flashier. His turtleneck today was purple and sinfully tight. Black skinny jeans topped over with buckled midcalf combat boots. 

"You look pretty good yourself." Gavin managed to choke out. He suddenly felt very underdressed, even with having cleaned up a lot before coming.

Nines beamed his smile downright blinding. "I'm so glad you think so. Honestly, most people are unsure of what to do about my unique style choices."

Gavin let out a soft chuckle, "Unique is one word for it, but it really suits you." He tilted his head and braced his nerves, "I really like it."

"I'm glad you like it." Nines chuckled and it looked like he blushed. Gavin couldn't quite tell because of the lighting. Nines then gently placed a hand on the small of Gavin's back, "you ready to go inside? I have a lane reserved for us already."

"Awesome! Let's go," Gavin beamed and leaned lightly into the touch.


	7. Lucky Shot

The bowling alley was nice. Gavin had been here before, of course. He and Tina tried to do something fun together once and a while and this place had been on that list once or twice.

He turned his attention to his date and smiled up at him, "Have you ever been bowling before?"

Nines hummed, "I haven't, but don't worry about my performance. I can just use my network to learn how to play."

Gavin let out a soft laugh, "Aw, where's the fun in that? I could teach you. It's not  _ that _ hard."

Nines looked thoughtful, "I've not learned many things, as you would say, the 'old fashioned way.' Sounds like it could be very challenging. Let's do that instead."

Gavin grinned, "Well you're in luck. I'm pretty damn good at bowling," he looked at Nines built frame, "how much can you lift?"

"800 pounds," Nines said without an ounce of hesitation.

Gavin's eyes widened as he zeroed in on Nines' arms. No fucking wonder he looked like a bodybuilder. He fucking  _ was _ one. "Oh fuck. That's a lot. Holy shit," he sputtered, "so bowling ball size isn't going to be a problem. We should start with an eighteen or twenty pounder then."

Nines tilted his head a bit and then shrugged, "a twenty sounds adequate."

"Awesome, the twenty pounders are usually black. You go find one and grab me a sixteen and I'll get our shoes. What size shoe you wear?"

"Fourteen, and our lane is five," Nines smiled and gave a very methodical glance around the room. "Found them," he declared as he set a deliberate path to a ball rack.

Gavin watched him walk away for a moment before he turned to walk to the counter. He leaned on the counter and waited for the employee to notice him.

They did and offered a smile, "what size can I get for you?"

Gavin gave an awkward half-smile, "huh, oh? A fourteen and an eleven. Men's. Please."

The employee quickly got the shoes and smiled brightly, “I hope the date goes well for you.” They winked.

Gavin blinked and gave them an awkward smile back, “Me too. Thanks…?” Then he grabbed the shoes and wandered towards lane number five. Then what the employee said hit him and he felt his face turn bright red. Big shoes meant…

“Thank you, Gavin,” Nines said a little too close to Gavin’s ear as he took the shoes. “These should fit perfectly.”

Gavin forgot how to speak for a solid half a minute as he forced himself to swallow. “Y-you’re welcome.”

Nines smiled as he quickly put his shoes on, “You going to get ready or continue to watch me?” There was a playful bounce in his words.

Gavin jumped and looked down at his feet and messily kicked his shoes off. This crush was something awful, he felt like a clumsy teenager again. Then again he really hadn’t had a crush since he was in his early twenties, so his experience held up. 

Once he successfully tied his shoes he stood and gave what he hoped was a sultry smile to Nines. “So, Coffee Guy, you ready to learn from the master?”

Nines rolled his eyes, but it was ruined by his grin, “I would only learn from the best anyway, Detective.”

Gavin blushed  _ again _ as he walked over to the console. He quickly entered their names into the system and grabbed the bowling ball Nines picked out for him. “Well, Ninety-Nines. The first step is to learn how to hold the ball.” 

“Go on,” Nines prompted with a small laugh. One that made Gavin melt a little.

“Uh, well you put your middle and other smaller middle finger into the two small holes and your thumb into the bigger one.”

Nines hummed as he stepped closer to look over Gavin’s shoulder.

“Then you walk over to these little arrows here,” He pointed at the pair of triangled arrows on the floor, “I start around the second set because I’m a little shorter. You’d probably want to be a little closer to the first set. The reason being that you want to take three steps before you release the ball. Non-dominate. Dominate. Non-dominate. And you don’t want to cross the foul line or you're gonna end up falling on your ass.” He pointed things out and showed Nines how to take steps.

Nines picked up his own bowling ball and mimicked the motions. “Fascinating,” he mused.

Gavin corrected a slight error in Nines’ hand, “Awesome. So when you release the ball you aim with your thumb. Like this,” he showed with a small swing, “And that’s the bare minimum of a bowling throw. You want to aim at the ten pin, the front one. I’ll tell you what to do based on what pins you knock down as we go on.”

Nines nodded, “Sounds easy enough. Are you going to demonstrate for me?”

“My name's up first. So, of course,” Gavin said with a hint of mirth. “Stand back.” He walked up to the line and made sure to wiggle his ass. He took his three steps to the line and let the ball go. There was the thud of the ball hitting the lane and then a few tense seconds of watching the ball. When it hit, he scored an eight. He smirked over his shoulder at Nines. Then grabbing the ball as it came back he happily repeated the process and ended his turn with a spare.

“Good throws, but I thought you were supposed to be the best? And you didn’t get a strike?” Nines teased as he walked up to Gavin, ball in hand. “Let’s see if I learned anything from that display.”

“Good luck, Coffee Guy,” Gavin teased. He watched as Nines went up to the line and looked around and pulled the ball to his chest, took his three steps, and released the ball. After those few seconds, Gavin felt his jaw drop open as there was a loud clatter and it became clear that Nines got a strike.  _ “What the fuck?” _

Nines shot a bright smile over his shoulder, “I did learn something, as it turns out.”

Gavin huffed and blushed a bit. “Yeah, whatever. Lucky shot,” he groaned as he grabbed his ball and walked up to the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All bowling instructions listed here are pretty valid, albiet simple. :D


	8. The Other Alleyway

As it turns out it wasn’t luck. Nines won the game with a 276 and Gavin got a 232. 

Gavin grumbled as he was taking off his shoes. “I’m not even sure how the fuck you pulled that off. An almost perfect score your first game. I can’t even fucking believe it.”

Nines tied up the laces on his black combat boots with a smile. “I’m a fast learner.”

_ “Uh huh,” _ Gavin snorted kicking off the other shoe, “Be happy you’re pretty or I’d be a bit more miffed about losing to a  _ noob.” _

“Oh, come on. You did pretty well yourself,” Nines jeered, “And the fact that you’re handsome helped my game a bit.”

Gavin laughed and looked down to tie his shoes and to hide his blush. “I’ll let you get away with this time, but I want a rematch sometime.” He pulled his shoes on and stood up messily. “Let’s go take these back.”

“Lead the way, Gavin.” Nines stood up and walked to right beside Gavin and placed a hand on his lower back.

Gavin felt his face heat as the light touch sent an electric shock through him. 

The employee from earlier was leaning over the counter with a small smile and then they winked at the pair. “Have a fun time?”

Gavin put the shoes on the counter and made a show of rolling his eyes. “Blue eyes here got a 276 on his first game ever. Can you believe?”

The employee blinked and looked between the two and then made a face like they knew something Gavin didn’t. “Beginners luck, am I right?” They seemed to settle on.

Gavin snorted, “Luck my ass.”

Nines chuckled and slid his hand a little lower, “He’s a bit of a sore loser, but he was a fantastic teacher.”

Gavin attempted to swallow his tongue at the firm hand on the top of his ass. “Yeah,” he let out an embarrassing laugh-like noise, “He wouldn’t have been half the player he was tonight without me.”

“Sounds about right.” Nines slid his hand a little lower still almost like he was trying to put it in Gavin's pocket. He smiled at the employee, “I think that covers everything.”

The employee nodded enthusiastically, “Yup, y’all have a good night.”

“We will,” Nines replied, voice like velvet and start to lead Gavin towards the door.

Gavin blinked, “Wait, wait, wait. We still have to pay.”

Nines rolled his eyes playfully, “I already took care of that.”

Gavin looked back over his shoulder at the employee who was giving him a thumbs up. “Okay, whatever you say, Nines.” He was still very flustered by the hand lightly guiding him by the top of his ass. 

Once they were outside Gavin frowned, he didn’t drive in case he did some drinking. He looked at Nines with wide eyes as the continued walking “So? What’s the plan? We could go for drinks or go dancing or I could call a c... _ ab?” _ He didn’t quite get the word as Nines spun him around and had him pressed up the wall next to the bowling alley. 

They were under the cover of darkness and Gavin was suddenly very focused on the press of Nines towering over him.

“We could do a lot of things, Gav,” He leaned in and whispered as he ran a hand down the smaller man’s side, “Does this kind of thing appeal to you? Because I’d love to take you home and take you apart.”

Gavin felt the telltale spark of arousal shoot through him.  _ “Uh?” _ He said dumbly as he had to catch his thoughts.

Nines blinked as he stepped back. “My apologies. That was probably far too forward.”

Gavin grabbed on Nines’ shirt and pulled him back against him. “I mean, I  _ was _ surprised, but that doesn’t mean I’m not interested. I’m  _ very _ interested.” He smiled up at his much taller date, “I’m just a little surprised you are if I’m being completely honest.”

“What’s not to be into?” Nines chuckled as he closed the distance again, “You’re fantastically handsome and amazingly sweet regardless of the facade you try to maintain.” He leaned in and left a tiny bit of space between their lips, letting Gavin make the choice to close it.

Gavin leaned up and pressed his lips against Nines’ and it was  _ incredible.  _ His lips were smooth and a little cold. But everything Gavin could have asked and hoped for.

The kiss broke naturally and left them intimately in each other’s space. Staring into the other’s eyes. 

Gavin couldn’t resist the pull and leaned back in again, making their lips meet in something a little more filthy. 

Nines let out a soft groan and let his mouth go a little slack as he crowded his smaller lover even further against the wall. Sliding a knee between his legs.

Gavin gasped as he felt the pressure against his whole body. He returned the kiss with vigour, fighting for some of the control back. He let out a tiny gasp as he felt a little piece of metal slide against his tongue. Looks like Nines has a tongue ring. 

Gavin wondered where else Nines could have hidden piercings. Then the even more filthy thought of how that little piece of metal would feel on his dick. He clenched and reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Nines, we gotta take this somewhere else. The last thing I need is to be arrested for public indecency."

Nines moved his lips to Gavin’s neck, "Aren't you a cop?"

"Y-yeah."Gavin groaned at the sensations and was embarrassed for stuttering. "Doesn't mean I can get away with things like this. I'm not exactly well-liked."

Nines hummed against his skin, "Your place or mine?" He started kitten licking at his pulse point. 

"Either or," Gavin ground out as his head fell backwards, "Phck, it's hard to think with you doing that."

Nines chuckled and pulled back, "Mine?" He licked his lips in a sinful way. That metal ball glittering in the light.

"That'll work," Gavin basically squeaked, "Auto Taxi?"

Nines grinned, "It's on the way. We have seven minutes or so." Then without another ounce of warning he was diving back down for more heated kisses.

Gavin tried to keep up but he was a little overwhelmed. It had been a while since someone had done something like this with him and he was already getting decently wet. This was hopefully going to be a great night. More so than it already was.

Nines pulled back and left Gavin panting open-mouthed. "What do you think I can do with five minutes and fifteen seconds?"

Gavin shook his head, "Anything you want." 

Nines laughed, the sound soft and sweet. "As you wish." And then he dropped to his knees.

Gavin gasped and his hands went to Nines' hair. He was a tad unsure of how to proceed. He had expected a lot of things, but not  _ that. _

Nines, on the other hand, didn't hesitate as he went to unzip Gavin's fly and quickly undid his pants.

Gavin felt a tiny alarm bell go off, but couldn't place why for the life of him. He knew that Nines wouldn't do anything untoward to him.

Then there was a moment of hesitation from Nines as his hands went for the sean of Gavin's briefs. "Oh. You have a vagina." It was said oddly clinically.

Gavin sputtered and his hands went to push Nines away and in an attempt to hide himself. Completely unprepared for that outcome. He was sure the fact that he was trans had come up already, but apparently not. "I thought you knew!" He sputtered the turned an embarrassed shade of red, "Sorry, this is awkward." 

"No need to apologize," Nines licked his lips, "Honestly, you're right. I should have known. Looking back you have a transgender flag on your laptop and Jasmine may have mentioned it offhandedly a few times." His hand went back to work at undressing Gavin. "Don't think I'm anything close to disappointed. I just have to change my tactics is all."

"Okay, that's good." Gavin felt like he had a bit of whiplash. His past partners usually made a bigger deal out of finding out the package didn't match the goods when somehow they didn't know beforehand, Gavin wasn't exactly stealth. 

Fuck, he really does have a shitty taste in men. Though Nines kept proving again and again that he was better than anything that he'd had ever had.

Nines stood up and leaned in close, slotting his leg between Gavin's again. Then he slid a hand under the waistband of his boxers. "This okay?"

"Definitely," Gavin nodded. His hands were braced against the wall, nails scrambling for purchase.

Nines chuckled as he hand slid lower and gently sought out his slit. Letting out a pleased hum when he found that Gavin was wet and warm. "Lovely. You feel wonderful."

Gavin made a strangled noise as he was gently breached. His head fell forward and he buried his face into his taller lover's neck. 

Nines sighed as he started to move in a way that was far too gentle for the intense way he was acting. 

Gavin could appreciate the curious exploration on a deep level. He loved gentle just as much as he loved rough, which was quite a lot. He let out a soft moan and shook a little as Nines added a second finger.

Nines' other hand slipped under Gavin’s shirt and traced a light patterned over his skin. "The car will be here in a little over a minute. We have to get you a little bit more presentable before then. I'm going to pull out now."

Gavin whined at the loss but nodded. Between his legs ached and pulsed a bit at the simulation without a release, but he honestly loved denial.

When Nines took a step back the smaller man stumbled forward a bit. 

Nines chuckled as he caught him. "I got you."

Gavin chuckled, "You can really use those fingers."

"You don't know the half of it yet, Detective Reed," his tone was warm and playful, but the title felt sinful when used in this scenario. 

"I can't wait to learn," Gavin giggled, "we have a cab to catch."

"That we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I love these two stupid boys.


	9. No Human Way

The ride in the automatic taxi was short and handsy. The pair had already passed 'hot and heavy' in the alleyway and were entering the 'groaning and panting and we can't get out of this taxi soon enough.'

Gavin was blown away by how enthusiastic Nines was. His hands were travelling everywhere, his kisses were deep and passionate, and he was hard as he rutted slowly against Gavin's leg. 

How had Gavin gotten so lucky? He had no idea, but he wasn't about to complain. 

Then after a few more minutes of the ride in the taxi finally pulled up to a small, but newer looking apartment complex. Nines broke away from their kisses and grinned slyly, "we're here. Think we can manage to get to the third floor?"

"Hopefully," Gavin grumbled as he pulled back the rest of the way and climbed off of Nines' lap. Be fumbled for the door handle and tried to gracefully climb out, but he was pretty sure he failed miserably.

Nines laughed softly as he followed Gavin out of the cab, in a way that was definitely graceful, even for a man of over six foot. 

"Come on then," he said with a soft smile as he offered a hand to Gavin. As if that hand hadn't just been down his pants not even two minutes ago.

Gavin took the hand and rolled his eyes to hide just how flustered he was at the small gesture. 

Nines chuckled again as he led the way. 

Gavin kept a wide-eyed gaze around the apartment complex. It was definitely new and pretty modern, a lot of electronics and the like. It was a nice place, he concluded.

Nines lead them through a common area and up to the stairwell. 

Gavin got the feeling they were taking the stairs as a form of modern torture. "Nines, as nice as this place is. We should have taken the elevator," he complained as the rounded the third flight. 

"Oh, you're fine. I just wanted to watch your ass as you walked anyway," Nines purred as he passed Gavin and exited the stairs.

Gavin sputtered as he scrambled to catch up. "You brat!" 

Nines chuckled as he walked up to a door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door manually. 

Gavin thought it was odd but didn't get the chance to say anything on it before he was practically dragged into the apartment. He let out a squeak as he was pressed up against said door and was kissed deeply. 

Nines pulled back and was surprisingly still put together but leaving Gavin panting and breathless. "Oh, I can't wait to take you apart."

"Oh, fuck. I can't wait either. Take me to bed." 

Nines chuckled and pulled back and gently grabbed Gavin's hand and started leading him further inside the apartment. 

Gavin noted it was a studio apartment. There was a couch with a coffee table and a TV to complete the living room. A double-sized bed hidden behind an accordion divider. Then the kitchen, if you could call it that, was a small area of cabinets and a mini-fridge. Nothing else much to speak of. Gavin found that odd. 

Then again he didn't get much more time to think on it as he was unceremoniously pulled down onto the bed.

Gavin squealed and Nines laughed as he pinned the smaller man down by climbing on top of him. 

"Fuck," Gavin groaned as he ran his hands up and down Nines' arms, "God, you're so big."

Nines smirked, "I'm glad you think so." Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Gavin's in a soft kiss. Though it didn't stay that way for too long. Both of them already far too keyed up and familiar with it by this point. 

Gavin broke the kiss for air, panting amazed at how it seemed like Nines could just keep going. Not to mention when he looked at his face, he barely looked flustered. Gavin got a tiny bit self-conscious but masked it by reaching down to tug at Nines' shirt. "I really want to see you."

Nines leaned back to make it easier, "be my guest." 

Gavin rolled his eyes and tugged the offending garment off. Tossing it the side without so much as a second thought. Then he eyes when to Nines' amazing chest. It was hairless and freckled and covered in cute little moles. He was gorgeous and it took Gavin's breath away. 

"Holy fuck," he gasped as he reached out and touched. Then as he ran his hands down his eyes caught on a ring-shaped indent right in the centre of Nines' sternum. "What's this?" He mused as he traces his fingers along it.

Nines sputtered and his eyes slipped closed, "that's my thirium pump."

Gavin's world ground to a halt. "Thirium pump? Like androids have?"

Nines blinked open his eyes and he looked extremely confused. His eyebrows scrunched together, making his piercings catch the light.  _ "Like... _ androids?"

Gavin nodded getting the feeling he was missing something. A feeling that really hadn't left him since he'd met Nines all those months ago.

Nines pulled away and just stared at Gavin, still laying down on the bed. "Gavin… You  _ do _ know I'm an android, correct?"

Gavin's mouth dropped open.  _ "No?"  _ He shook his head and his hands retreated from Nines'  _ Thirium pump. _ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew," Nines said simply, but distress was clearly leaking into his confused tone.

Gavin gave it some good thought. Things started to make sense. Then he let out a small bubble of laughter. How could he have been so blind? “There  _ was _ no human way you beat me that well at bowling for your first time."

Nines let out a bubble of laughter, “Obviously,” his tone was playful, as well as the smirk on his lips.

Gavin was still processing all this new information and uttered a simple, "Holy shit, I'm  _ stupid.” _

Nines smiled widened even more, "It's a part of your charm."

Gavin snorted, "wow, thanks." 

There was a small awkward tension in the air as Gavin sorted out how he wanted to proceed. Was this what it was like for guys when they learned he was trans? Well, he wasn't gonna leave or anything stupid like that. Nines was Nines and nothing would change that.

His brain stalled on that thought with a giggle. "You do still have a dick though?" 

Nines laughed and buried his neck into the crook of Gavin's neck to muffle the sound. "What else would you have been grinding on in the taxi?"

"Fair point." Gavin joined in the laughter. Then when their soft giggles settled Gavin wiggled uncomfortably, "Nines, I'm glad we've figured out each other's bodily secrets, but babe, I've soaked through my underwear and would love to continue, preferably with less clothes."

Nines pulled back with a smile, "of course, Detective." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to those of you who guessed that Nines was still an android. :)   
> You did better than Gavin. XD


	10. The Lucky Ones

Without further ado, Nines slid his hand between Gavin's legs and deftly started to undo his button and zipper. 

_ "Thank phck,"  _ Gavin groaned as he let his legs fall open. 

Nines then gently slid Gavin's tight blue jeans down his legs, and his underwear to Gavin's pleasant surprise. He tried to look unaffected as his eyes were drawn to Gavin's heat. His tongue snuck out to wet his lips. 

Gavin made a move to sit up, taking his shirt off in the process leaving himself completely naked. He grinned as he hands went for Nines belt hoping to get him just as naked as he was. 

Nines happily moved along with Gavin to help him get his last article of clothing off.

Gavin grinned as he pushed Nines' undone pants and underwear to his thighs. His mouth watered as his hard cock sprang free. There was even more heady excitement coursing through his veins as he imagined that inside of him.

Nines moved around as he pushed his pants off the rest of the way. Leaving his beautiful alabaster skin completely unobstructed by clothing. 

"You've got freckles everywhere, huh?" Gavin whispered in awe as he reached out and traced a pattern between several of them.

"I do," Nines' tone was almost shy as he admitted that. 

"Good, because I love them," he assured, then he was leaning forward placing soft kisses on them instead. 

Nines smiled, his face was a light teal, much to Gavin's amazement. Though he knew it made sense, with androids' blood being blue and all. 

Gavin found himself falling in love with that lovely shade of blue. He couldn't help himself as he gently reached up and caressed Nines' cheek. Marvelling in the soft smile he got in return. Then he pulled the other into a soft kiss.

Nines fell into the kiss happily. Moving so their bodies slotted together and he was nestled between Gavin's spread legs. 

Gavin broke the kiss to gasp sharply, but then returned it with even more vigour. His hands moving from gently holding cheeks to tangling into Nines' hair, knocking a few curls loose. He started wiggling, rocking his hips and grinding against Nines' length. 

Nines groaned into the kiss and moved so he was also giving small aborted thrusts. The friction was maddening, but they weren't at the right angle for anything more than teasing. Though neither one of them wanted to stop kissing.

Gavin whined a little as he had to pull back to breathe. He blinked as he focused in on the debauched look Nines was sporting. His face was covered an even more blue. His eyes half-lidded and desperate. His normally controlled curls were wild from where Gavin's hand tangled into them.  _ "Fuck, _ you're gorgeous."

"Thank you and as are you," Nines grinned a tiny bit as he leaned back, taking advantage of the respite. His hands that had been holding on to Gavin's hips moved as he slid one between a gap in their bodies. He only teased around Gavin's folds, "Is this okay?"

Gavin wiggled and whined, "yes, more than. I'll let you know if it gets too much. Just  _ please, _ do something."

Nines chuckled a little bit as he traced the outline of Gavin's straining T dick. Mesmerized by the look of sheer pleasure that crossed Gavin's face. Then he started to slowly stroke it and that earned him a few sharp gasps. Then, knowing they were both growing impatient as they'd been teasing and drabbling in heavy foreplay for almost an hour now. 

Nines pulled back and sat up between Gavin's legs. He had a few more things he wanted to do.

Gavin whined at the loss and tried to sit up to chase him, but was gently shushed by a hand on his chest. "I'm going to take care of you, Gavin. Don't worry." 

Gavin took a deep breath and nodded, he knew that was the truth. He watched in wonder as Nines leaned down and used hands on Gavin's thigh as anchors as he lowered his mouth to Gavin's dick. Barely hesitating as he stuck his pierced tongue out and licked.

Gavin gasped at the feeling of a warm tongue and the slight but intoxicating bite of metal. He didn't have much more time to react before Nines took him fully into mouth, suckling and licking and moaning as he worked Gavin in his mouth as if he was the most delectable candy. 

Gavin almost screamed at the onslaught of sensation on his almost oversensitive sex. "Ni- _ Nines!  _ Go… go easy."

Nines pulled back and looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry, I let my enthusiasm get the best of me." 

Gavin smiled after he caught his breath, "Yeah, it happens." He chuckled a bit. It was quite endearing to watch someone lose themselves like that while sucking him off. It was hot as hell. Though Gavin knew that he probably couldn't go more than once before he got too over sensitive. 

Nines looked a little lost as he licked his lips and sat on his heels. It was adorable and gawky on a man of six foot four. He looked like he was waiting for instructions, and Gavin was sure he had the perfect idea.

"Nines?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's about time you fucked me," Gavin suggested, his tone pitched low.

It looked like it did the trick as Nines' eyes darkened and he leaned forward. "I think you're right." Then he reached around and grabbed a small bottle of lube. 

Gavin watched with rapt attention as Nines poured some on his hand and warmed it between his fingers. Then he moved his hand to his own cock and stroked it a handful of times, slicking it up.

Gavin licked his lips and spread his legs in anticipation. His hole was fluttering as he waited for his lover.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Nines asked as he leaned forward, his dick achingly close to Gavin but not quite touching. 

"Yeah, handsome. Just go in slow and we're good," Gavin rambled, he was sure his heart was in his throat. 

"Okay," Nines said with a happy hum and he placed one hand next to Gavin's head and the other on his dick and gently began guiding it to Gavin's soaked cunt. Then he was finally sliding inside.

Gavin let out an obscene noise as Nines crawled inside. The stretch was fucking heaven and it made Gavin's eyes slip closed and head fall back in bliss. "Oh, phck. You feel so goddamned good."

Nines only managed a non-committal whine as he continued to move. Then several heady moments later Gavin felt Nines bottom out. 

Gavin groaned and his arms wrapped around Nines' back and wiggled his hips, adjusting to the girth. 

Nines moaned in reply as he started placing kissing along Gavins jaw, "Am I good to move?" His voice was strained as if he was barely holding it together.

_ "Please," _ Gavin clenched around him with a purpose, "Because if you don't, I'm flipping us over and I'm riding you."

Nines moved slightly, only rolling his hips, sending trails of pleasure racing up Gavin's spine. "That's a tempting offer to misbehave."

Gavin chuckled breathily, that attitude was just so damned Nines and he loved it. "Well, only good boys get rewarded." Then he started grinding his own hips against the small motions that Nines was already making. 

Both of them gasped as they gently and slowly started to move together. There was no real hurry to have this end as they kept their motions controlled and small, the pleasure incomparable to anything fast they could have been doing. 

Gavin eyes rolled back as a deep roll had him seeing stars, "God, you're in so fucking deep."

Nines groaned in response as he finally pulled out a good bit and sank back in. Speeding up their sensual rhythm. "You deserve the best."

Gavin let out a choked moan and laugh, "Good thing I have you." Then he wrapped his legs around Nines' hips and forced the other back in quickly, to which he made a wounded noise as he was forced back into the wet heat. 

Nines was flushed a deep blue as he finally took the hint and moved his hips in quick succession. He leaned forward and captured Gavin mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. The desperation from earlier finally leaking into their movements. 

Gavin held onto for dear life as he was pounded into the mattress, his eyes falling closed again as he panted against Nines' lips. A mantra of the other's name and curses slipping from their tongues.

Then all too soon he felt his hole fluttering and the fire hot sensation building up. "Ni, I-I'm so close."

"Me too," Nines breathed out as he slowed down a bit. One of his hands slipping between them to stroke Gavin's little dick. "W-what do you want me to do?" Gavin could hear the strain in his voice as he shook with holding back.

Gavin barely had the time to register how sweet that question was. It wasn't like it mattered for them beyond clean up. "Phcking,  _ just come." _ He manages to bite out around the sensations.

Nines let out a strangled noise as he started really moving again, his hips not regaining the steady rhythm they had before though. The movements erratic as he chased his end. 

Gavin couldn't take anymore as he finally tumbled head first over the edge into an orgasm that made him scream. His legs locking around Nines' waist. 

"Oh, fuck," Nines cursed as he finally tipped over the edge. The high of watching and feeling Gavin fall apart was enough for him to find his own peak. _ "Gavin!" _

They worked each other through their orgasms before they both collapsed, both of them panting.

Gavin after he caught his breath, finally giggled at what he could tell was the sound of small fans in Nines' chest. 

"Are you laughing at me?" Nines groaned as he finally pulled out, causing both of them to gasp one more time. 

"A little," Gavin teased as he smiled up at Nines' perfect face. "Your little fans are cute."

Nines smiled softly and leaned down and kisses Gavin softly. "I'm glad you think so."

"Know so." 

"I think everything about you is very cute," Nines replied as gently caressed Gavin's cheek. "I'm lucky."

Gavin scoffed playfully,  _ "I'm _ the lucky one." And he was sure that was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know? Thank so much for reading.   
> Only one more chapter to go!!!  
> This really has been a blast and thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos.


	11. Back to the Grind

Gavin had spent the night and they ended up taking a shower and then putting on comfy pyjamas. Snuggling on Nines' bed talking about nonsense and learning more about each other. Even ordering a thing of take-out for Gavin to have for supper, which was eaten during more conversation. 

Nines talked about being a deviant and how he was made to be a military android. He actually did some fieldwork before the revolution. How when he finally deviated he wanted a simpler life. But that he occasionally got bored with the coffee shop, and sometimes thought about being a private investigator on the side. He knew about Connor after all, he was an RK android after all. 

The fact that Gavin was a detective was one of the first things that caught Nines’ attention. That and just how handsome he was. Gavin was a blushing mess for the next ten minutes much to Nines’ delight.

Gavin finally ended up talking about why he had issues with androids because they broke apart his family. Nines was more than surprised to learn that Gavin was technically a Kamski. Talked about how he had no idea that Nines was an android, clearly, but he really didn't mind. He even mentioned how the first thing that he noticed about Nines were his eyes and how good his piercings looked. 

Gavin happily took a selfie of them snuggled up together in matching turtlenecks. It was quickly made his phone background. Nines approved, asking for the photo so he could do the same. 

It was easily the best night of Gavin’s life. He felt perfect as he finally fell asleep in Nines' arms sometimes in the night while listening to a story about the latte machine. 

Gavin was the luckiest man alive. He was certain. He slept like the dead.

Waking up was quite the experience as Gavin found his face buried into the crook of Nines’ neck while he was in stasis. He pulled back and smiled down at him. “Hey,” He said and poked Nines’ cheek until he woke up.

Nines blinked rapidly as he finally woke up. He looked over at Gavin and smiled warmly. “Good morning, Gav. You sleep okay?”

“I sleep like the dead,” Gavin said as he stretched, “You looked like you were out like a light.”

Nines chuckled, "Stasis is a bit odd to come out of unscheduled, but that was a problem that came with deviancy."

Gavin laughed and leaned forward for a kiss. "That was a long-winded way to say 'Getting up sucks.'"

Nines returned the kiss with a smile of his own, "I guess you're right. Who would have guessed?"

"Ass," Gavin rolled his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Nine forty-three," Nines informed. 

Gavin’s eyes widened comically and he sat up quickly. "Oh fuck. I'm late."

Nines blinked, "you scheduled a date the day before a morning shift?"

Gavin blushed and looked at his hands, "I really didn't expect to end up spending the night together." 

Nines nodded, "that's fair. But let's get ready then. I have an evening shift today."

Gavin nodded, "So, uh, I don't have my car."

Nines rolled his eyes and finally sat up. "Let me take you then?"

"Oh, cool. You got a car?" 

Nines smirked, "something better."

Gavin was intrigued, "okay, I'm taking it's gonna be a surprise then?" Then he finally started dragging himself out of bed. He looked down at himself and shrugged at wearing the dark purple turtleneck. It was really big on him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Absolutely," Nines grinned as he followed Gavin out of bed. He leaned over and gave him a sweet smooch. "You look good in my clothes."

Gavin turned a bright red, "I'm glad. Because there is no hope of you fitting in any of mine."

"You'd be correct unless you'd want me to rip out of them," Nines chuckled.

Gavin made a thoughtful face. "I think I could sacrifice a few to the cause."

Nines hummed, "perfect. I can do my impression of the Hulk."

Gavin laughed and even snorted at the joke, "Wow. Okay. I'm going away now." Then he started towards the door, collecting his socks and shoes on the way. 

Nines followed suit and grabbed a clean outfit and dressed with unnecessary flair.

Gavin appreciated it. "Come on, Nines. Flowers gonna have my ass and I still have to get my coffee." 

The smile Nines returned was blinding as he pulled on his petticoat. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

Then they were heading out of the apartment and towards a garage to where Nines was leading him.

"Shut the fuck up," Gavin gasped as he noticed what Nines drove. "Can't say I'm surprised. It suits you way too well."

Nines chucked, as he pulled out a pair of helmets. "What can I say? City driving and the sleek look pulled me in." 

"Good," Gavin smirked at the motorcycle, "I have one as well."

Nines lit up at that, "Perfect, I expect we should go out together sometime."

"Of course, now let's get going."

Nines hopped on the bike and revved the engine to life. "Hop on."

Gavin did so and giggled happily as he wrapped his arms around Nines. "Peddle to the metal."

Then they were gone on their way  _ Back to The Grind.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this and following these two's journey!  
> I'm humbled by how well this has been received and how much y'all loved it. It really warmed my heart!!  
> See y'all on the flip side!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post updates as I edit them :D
> 
> But like the first few chapters are short because of pacing, so don't worry.


End file.
